1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheeled carriers for children, for example strollers and baby carriages.
In particular, the invention is concerned with a wheeled carrier of the kind comprising a frame which has a base provided with ground-engaging wheels and a collapsible support which is movable between an erected position wherein it extends upwardly from the base and a collapsed position wherein it lies generally flat on the base, and a seat which is supported by the support and arranged to be positioned for use when the support is erected, locking means being provided for releasably locking the support in the erected position.
More specifically, the invention is concerned with such a wheeled carrier of the kind in which the seat is collapsible and is supported by a part of the support which is movable between an erected position to position the seat for use when the support is erected and a collapsed position to collapse the seat when the support is collapsed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known forms of locking means used in wheeled carriers of the kind specified have the disadvantage that they are liable accidentaly to be released when a child is occupying the carrier with the result that the support may collapse and injure the child.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple and easily operable and releasable locking means for a wheeled carrier of the kind specified, which safely locks the support of the carrier in the erected position.